sometimes fate is cruel
by socas
Summary: A small one-shot of a girl who loved itachi and itachi loved her


a long time ago there was a girl, a small girl that belong to the

hyuuga clan, she had big milky eyes that shined with purity and happiness and a smile that made all those around her feel warm and instantly smile to. this girl name was hana, daughter of hyoru hyuuga of the main house, one of the hyuugas that worked as a representative of the clan whenever there was need to talk to the uchiha family.

the first day she had gone to the uchiha compound she had been afraid, she had never seen people with such scary eyes, they were not milky white like her family eyes nor were they as wise, and that was enough to scar her. but her dad was her hero and she had been taught that a hyuuga should never show fear, so she keep walking and looking around from behind her dad's legs. it was only when they walked almost all of the compound that her dad stopped to talk to one of his friends.

he like all the others had those small black eyes and spiky dark hair, but unlike the rest this one smiled.

- who is that - he asked kneeling in front of her.

- my daughter i had to bring her today - her dad answered. the man smiled a little bigger at the girl and slowly she starting warming up to him and managed a small smile.

- she must be the same age as my son shunsui.

- yes, i believe so.

the man turn to her again his eyes softening a little. - what's your name?

- hana hyuuga sir.

- would you like to go and play while me and your dad go talk?

hana as all kids loved to play so she jumped from behind her dad's legs and followed the man as he took her to meet the one who would became her best friend.

- i'm shunsui - he said with a small smile.

- i'm hana - she responded.

and from there on she always came with her dad whenever he had to go the uchiha compound and day by day she found herself meeting new people until she had meet most of the compound, but she would never be as many time with them as she was with shunsui feeling that he was a special friend.

he was mostly quiet but would always smile at her, laugh with her and answer all her questions that were many.

they were kids but their friendship was real and strong, so strong that it subsisted over the years taking knew shapes and making them both change slowly.

at the age of ten they trained together, eaten together, studied together and entered the anbu together, they were like twins and it was not until the age of thirteen that they had their first fight but they being the friend they were they surpassed it rather fast.

it was also at the age of thirteen that she meet itachi for the first time and instantly knew something was up with him, but she had no clue that the boy she meet would be the boy she would fall madly in love with, no, at this time she really hated him, it was required shunsui to became great friend with him for her to even accept talking to him, but after a couple of months of forcible interaction she found herself being pulled to him and when they all were fifteen she was already in love with him but hiding it the best she could.

the world was good, life was good, at least when they were together

but things started to change.

shunsui died and she for the first time knew about the uchiha family plans. then her family forbidden her to see itachi and then itachi killed the clan, all of it.

she was left alone and devastated.

she had no shoulder to cry on, her dad had died and her family treated her like a traitor because she refused to believe itachi had done it, so she did what she could - train - harder and harder every day, making it her escape.

as years passed by her believe and hope was left untouched but her personality changed drastically making her almost unrecognizable to even her family.

the death of shunsui had broke her but the suppose betrayed of itachi had killed her, she didn't smile, she didn't talk and at night nightmares of them both hunted her.

she made a promise to herself, she would find itachi, she would know if it had been him or not and if it had been him then why.

itachi didn't forget hana or his little brother, quite the opposite, is mind was always filled with them, it hunted him at night, his little brother face, his tears and hana's voice, her smile and endless rumbling.

love, itachi loved.

when she was 20 she meet itachi again, for the first time after the massacre. his eyes, she saw in them a deep sadness, is soul was broken and she knew.

they had look into each other eyes no words were needed, they knew.

hana knew she would never stop loving him and that she would by all means save him from all of it.

itachi knew that he could escape his feelings, he loved her and she loved him, but he had broke her. Yet he could do nothing, 'cause anything he did then would endanger her.

In the end they fought. she screamed like hell, screamed for him to return, to tell her the truth to stop lying to himself and to the others. and when she was defeated she told him she loved him and that she would always love him. he listen.

he was silent.

she knew he didn't love her.

time passed by hana never forgot itachi and always, always fought to keep his honor the most untouched possible.

she always looked for him everywhere.

but the more she run after him the more he runaway, because he knew that being close to him meant death to her, so he kept avoiding het and when he couldn't he would fight her and give her cruel word in hope that she woud give up on him.

She never did.

he's last thoughts were about her, how he missed her touch, her smile, her voice, her everything, he wished he had stayed with her.

hana knew immediately, even though she was miles and miles away she felt it in her heart he had died, and when the news reach konoha she didn't take it, the stars wouldn't shine anymore, she sun would be bright anymore.

the world would have color anymore, doomed tob e forever black and white.

she didn't take it, but she was shinobi and she couldn't die, so she kept living and working for the village knowing that that was what shunsui would have wanted, and what she was sure itachi had always wanted too. But every night she dreamed of them, every night for ten full years and after that death took her away.

sometime loveing isn't enough.

sometimes the world is cruel to those who don't deserve it's cruelty

sometimes soul mates aren't meant to be together.


End file.
